Good Love
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Inspired by last night show. Daryl and Beth open up to each other after having too much to drink. They find themselves seeking comfort with one another. Written from Beth's point of view. Short story about how it should be.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Love**

Summary:_ Inspired by last night show. Daryl and Beth open up to each other after having too much to drink. They find each seeking comfort with one another. Written from Beth's point of view_

**____****1\. Damage**

There was so much I wanted to know about Daryl. He was all I had left now. We lost everything and everyone we knew.

"I never rode a motorcycle," I said taking another drink of beer.

"I don't want to play this dumb ass college game," Daryl said throwing his glass down. _He went outside and I chased after him. We both had to much drink and I needed to look after him._

"Daryl come back," I said. He walked out of that dirty little house and standing outside.

"You following me? I can take care of myself too," Daryl yelled.

"Please calm down," I said moving closer to Daryl. Suddenly I could feel his hands wrapped around me. _He was lifting me up, and for the moment I was enjoying his arms around me._

"I am not calming down. You said you never shot a cross bow then I will show you," He said roughly placing the crossbow in my arms pointing me at walker that seem to appear from no where.

"Daryl, we go do this another time," I said softly.

"Now is as good as any," He smirked. _God, he is really drunk._

He forcefully pulled my hand causing me to shot the walker. He did over and over. Then he dropped me on the ground and marched over to pull the arrows out of the walker. He reloaded the crossbow and grabbed me again.

"Stop this," I said pushing him off me. I took a knife out and stabbed the walker in the head quickly. Suddenly Daryl walked over to me and I could see tears in his. He said nothing, but looked at me expressionlessly.

"You can not keep treating me this way. We're all that we got left. The rest of the group is gone but we still have each other," I shouted.

"It's my fault. If I would have kept looking for the Governor I know I could have stopped him," Daryl said softly. I then slowly put my arms around his back. He moved slowly and faced me. Suddenly his face was right next to mine.

"You can't blame yourself," I said.

"I am sorry I have been treating you like shit. I just did not want to deal with these feelings I have," Daryl said putting his hands on my face.

"Feelings?" I whispered. _Daryl moved even closer and suddenly his lips were touching mine. I closed my eyes kissing him back. I knew we were was drunk, but in that moment I did not question why this was happening. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**2\. Not a little girl**_

_Daryl's hands were moving down on my body. I was not little girl anymore. My dad wasn't around to protect me anymore. Maggie was gone too. I was a woman now who could make her own decisions._

_And I knew I wanted Daryl._

I kept returning Daryl's kisses his lips forcefully against mine.

"I have feelings for you too," I whispered.

"I know, sweetheart," Daryl said laying me on the grass. He was kissing my neck slowly and moving lower on my body. _With every kiss I felt myself coming more alive. I had been waiting for this moment my whole life, and even though I was laying on the grass it was perfect. Because it was Daryl, I thought._

"Can I?" Daryl asked as he removed my pink panties.

"Yes," I smiled. His green eyes were glowing as he moved down my body. His head was between my legs and I grabbed his arm. His tongue moved softly inside me. I could feel my body being overcome with desire.

"Oh Daryl," I moan as moves up my body. We are both sobering up now, but we aren't stopping. He kisses my lips and I can taste myself on them. I carefully remove his pants letting him know I want this as much as he does.

"I must have you now, Beth," Daryl whispers in my ear.

"I want you too," I said pulling him closer to me. He is covering me now with his naked body. I help him place himself inside off me. My hands on his back, and my body is trembling. _I have never felt this way before. There are no words to describe it._

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, don't stop," I said as he continue to thrust himself slowly inside me. Daryl places his lips on mine kissing me as he moves up and down. I feel a little pain, but the passion is stronger. In this moment I feel as if I am in heaven_. Nothing would ever compare to my first time, I thought. My first time with Daryl. He collapses on top of me, and I can feel his heart beating against mine._

"Are you okay, Beth?"

"Yes, Mr. Dixon," I smile.

"We should probably get inside the house," Daryl said getting up off the ground.

"What if we burn the house instead?"

"Hell, yeah," Daryl says taking my hand.

_Together, Daryl and I can make a fresh start, I think to myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Love**

_Daryl and I walked for house until we found a large white house. We went inside and raided the kitchen. We found some sodas, peanut butter, and jelly. I watched as Daryl put his finger in the jelly jar and licked it off his finger._

"Do you want a taste?" He teases me with his green eyes. Not, of jelly I think.

"No," I smiled.

"How about some of me instead," Daryl says putting his lips against mine.

_I get lost in his kisses again, and I know neither one of our thinking about food now. He unbuttons my shirt and kisses me lower. I lay on the floor and Daryl covers me with kiss._

"I want a lot of you," I tell Daryl moving closer to him.

He takes of his pants, and underwear. I remove mine quickly in excitement. He wants me again. _It was not a one night stand. He care about me. _Then slowly slides his dick inside me. I feel him moving up and down. This feels so right.

"Beth," Daryl says softly. He moves deeper and deeper inside me. I want this moment to never end. I feel myself getting closer, and closer. Then I let go. Daryl has too. He has filled me up with his sperm.

"Why did we wait so long for this?"

"I have no fucking idea, sweetheart," Daryl says holding me in his arms. I kiss his cheek and get up slowly. I start putting my clothes on.

"We should get dress and eat," I tell Daryl.

"You're right," He says getting up off the floor. Looking into his green eyes I know. I am in love with him already. I only hope he loves me too. I am afraid that he'll still see me as a weak little girl. But I wasn't not anymore.

"You like peanut?"

"It's all right," Daryl grins.

"I wish I had a pizza," I admitted while eating some jelly.

"That would be fucking good," Daryl whispers_. We finish up and I see a piano. I walked over and touch the black and white keys._

"Will you play something for me? And sing me a song," Daryl smiles.

"I thought you did not like music."

"You have changed me. In more ways then you'll ever know."

"I am glad," I said seating on the piano bench. _I sing and play one of my favorite songs. Daryl walks behind and places his fingers on mine._

"You make me believe Beth. That there are good people still in this world," Daryl said gently. _He reaches down and kisses my neck. I feel myself tingling again. His touch always had that effect on me._


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. He loves me**

"We should leave this house. Find somewhere else to stay the night," I tell Daryl.

"Why? I thought you wanted to stay, and meet the people who lived here," Daryl replies.

"I don't think the people here are good. I just have a bad feeling about this place."

"If you think it's not safe. Then we will leave," Daryl says taking my hand.

"I can't take any risks when it comes to you. I want to help protect you," I said looking into his green eyes.

"I feel the same way. I have let anyone this close to me before," he mutters.

"Well, I hope you let me get even closer," I reply gently pulling him into my arms.

"If anyone could get closer it's you Beth," Daryl smiles. He lets go of my arms, and we leave the house together. I find myself looking deeper in his eyes. I want him to that he loves me, but it is left unspoken.

We have walked for what seems like forever, and we finally find another empty house.

"Would this be all right?"

"Yes," I said pressing my lips against his.

"Beth, maybe we should slow down. I don't know if I am good for you," Daryl said breaking away from my lips.

"You are good for me. I love you, and wish you could accept my feelings," I said feeling tears coming to my face.

"Please, don't cry Beth," he says burying his face in my hair. I lift my face to his and he kisses me back this time. His lips against mine feel so right.

"Can you say that you love me too?"

"Yes, damn it! I love you too. I have for a long time now," Daryl mutters taking me into his arms.

_**I smile saying nothing back in return. I have no idea what will happen as travel forward, but right now I was in the arms of the man I loved, and he loves me. Somehow that was enough.**_

_the end_


End file.
